


Take Me Back to School

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: Take Me Series [10]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Young Bucks-Fandom
Genre: F/M, adam goes back to school, and brings some friends to story time, take me saga, young bucks stand tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Adam goes back to visit Emily's class, but this time he brings some friends.
Relationships: Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Page/Original Female Character
Series: Take Me Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670956
Kudos: 4





	Take Me Back to School

_(GIF owned by adampage on Tumblr)_

Twenty-seven different faces looked up from spots on the carpet, quiet and attentive. It had become much easier to have them finish up post-snack playtime and clean up on Fridays. While they were well-behaved most of the time, they were beyond attentive at the end of the week. And I didn’t have to wonder why. A one-time visit had become a weekly routine. Every Friday at two o’clock, Adam came to read to the class.

He’d started with _Adam and the Golden Horseshoe_. Then it was _The Gingerbread Cowboy_ and _Lulu is a Rhinoceros_ and _Where the Wild Things Are_. They begged him to come stay for longer and longer periods of time. They didn’t want after-story playtime. Instead, they wanted Adam to help with their letters and counting. He was their favorite person in the world.

And he loved it. He loved coming and reading books and playing and helping them with their counting blocks. One afternoon, I told him we were talking about consequences. The next thing I knew, Adam was at our dinner table with the entire _If You Give A Mouse a Cookie_ series and pads of paper, creating worksheets and activities to do with the kids. It was desperately adorable to see him there with the books spread out, his computer open, glasses on as he tried to find things to do with them when he came for his Friday visits.

Today, there was a surprise. Adam had promised on that very first visit that he would read _The Young Bucks Stand Tall_ and _Cody Heart of the Mountain_. But when he’d returned for his second visit, the kids had picked out a pile of books that they wanted him to read. When he’d visited last week, he told them that he was reading his book about two brothers who get bullied.

And, today, Adam hadn’t come alone.

“You guys have done fantastic today. You were on the dots before I asked! Why is that?” I asked, grinning at them.

Claudia, a little girl with long dark hair in a Katniss braid, waved her hand in the air. I pointed at her and she beamed. “Because it’s time for Adam to visit.”

“It is?” I said dramatically. “How do you know?”

Another set of hands waved in the air. I pointed to a smiling boy named Sean. “Because it’s Friday and the clock is almost blue!”

“Very good, Sean. Remember when we painted our reading clock blue so we would know when it was time for Adam to come.” I looked around at them, so proud of how much they were learning. “Today, he’s brought a surprise. He’s brought friends with him!”

I looked up and nodded to my assistant who, like every week, waited by the door to let our guests inside. As soon as she opened the door, Adam slipped inside, a broad grin on his face. He was wearing one of The Elite shirts with his jeans and boots. The two guys who followed him were dressed the same, except they wore sneakers and one of them wore a baseball cap.

“Hi, Adam!” Twenty-seven voices said all at once.

He beamed and waved. “Hi, guys. I hope you don’t mind if I brought some friends?”

They shook their heads. Nick and Matt grinned behind him as they followed him up to the front. I stood and moved over two more stools for them to sit on. Then I moved around to the kidney table at the back of the room. During his first few visits, I’d stayed close in case the kids got a little unruly. Now, Adam was so used to them and they behaved so well that I could—although I didn’t—leave them all to their own devices.

Adam took the spot at the end of the row while Nick and Matt sat side-by-side. “These are my friends Nick and Matt Jackson.” The brothers each waved when Adam said their name. “They came all the way from California _just_ to come visit you today.”

I grinned as the kids oohed and ahhed. They sat up a little straighter.

“Adam’s told us that you guys are one of the best kindergarten classes he’s ever seen,” Nick said brightly.

“Um, Nick,” Matt replied dramatically. “I do believe that the Hangman said they were _the best_ class.”

“I did!” Adam exclaimed. “And I told them that you guys are _the best_ listeners when it comes to stories.”

“So,” Nick said, reaching behind his back and pulling out a soft cover copy of _The Young Bucks Stand Tall_. The kids gasped, well entertained by his very obvious “magic” trick. “We just had to come and see for ourselves. And we just so happened to have brought a book with us.”

“We know that one!” Claudia said, pointing at the book in Nick’s hand. “Adam brought it the first time he came to see us!”

“Did he?” Matt said, looking at Adam and raising his brow. The kids giggled.

Adam shrugged and smiled. “After Matt and Nick read their book, we’re going to stay and help with math time, okay?”

There was a round of applause at that. He looked up, his eyes finding me at the back of the room. His blue eyes were bright as he smiled sweetly. Then he turned his attention back to the students and put his finger to his lips. Like magic, they quieted down.

Matt looked surprised. “Can you come do that with our kids?”

Nick laughed and turned a little to the side, so he could hold the book where the kids could see it and so Matt could read his parts. Adam pointed to the book and every single one of my kindergarteners turned their attention.

“ _Young Bucks Stand Tall_ ,” Nick said, showing them the cover. He turned to the first page, holding the book open with both hands. “Matt with the reverse… _BAM!_ ”

“Nick high flies off the top rope… _BANG!”_ Matt continued.

The kids bounced their attention back and forth, and I could see the wheels turning as they realized that the brothers had the same names as the brothers in the book.

“The crowd roars,” the brothers said together. “ _SUPERKICK!_ ”

***

Adam and the Bucks had brought several giant rolls of white paper with them. One by one, they had the students lie down on a piece of paper and my assistant and I traced out their shape. Then, they put out paper that was cut out in 3-inch strips and had the students figure out how many blocks tall they were. I watched as they walked around, getting down in the floor with the kids and acting remarkably surprised when they found out that every student could count.

When every one of the kids had counted out how tall they were, Matt and Nick brought out crayons and markers. “Do you guys remember how Matt and Nick felt when Jimmy made fun of them?” Matt asked, crouching in front of the kids. “Do you remember how they made themselves feel brave to stand up to a bully?”

The kids nodded. Nick was stretched out in the center of a group of students. “We want you guys to show us what makes you feel brave on your drawings on the paper.”

I sat in one of the chairs nearby. I clapped my hands twice and twenty-seven heads turned toward me. Matt mumbled, “These people are kid whisperers. How do you _do_ that?”

“I wonder what makes Matt, Nick, and Adam feel brave,” I said, looking at the three of them. “Can you share with us?”

Nick sat up on his knees and grinned, tipping the brim of his hat up. “My hat makes me feel brave.”

“My headband,” Matt said, nodding.

Every eye turned to Adam, who had gone a little red in the cheeks. He looked across the room at me before answering. “This,” he said, holding up his left hand. He pointed to his wedding band. “Because it means Ms. Emily is with me, and Ms. Emily makes me feel brave.”


End file.
